


Of assassins and inventors

by Kujaku



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujaku/pseuds/Kujaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very very short, smutty, PWP I wrote for a friend on LJ. It was quickly done, so excuse any discrepanties.<br/>(NB : I've never played AC, but I've drooled like a maniac in front of Ezio/Leo. So it had to be done anyway...^^)</p><p>Ezio @ Ubisoft<br/>Leonardo @ his awesome self</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of assassins and inventors

Leonardo grumbled in his sheets, the shrill cries of the gulls scraping on his ears. It was early, really too early for him to be awake after the very late night he'd had. From where he was lying, he could see the bright and shiny metal on his worktable, the brand new weapon he'd been working on into the tiny little hours of the night.  
Awake, he only wanted to go back to sleep, but it was no use now. Plus he still had a long way to go before the weapon was perfectly complete, and near-perfection wasn't good enough. He got out of the sheets, grabbed a shirt without even looking at it, and sat back down in front of his worktable, scratching his head and yawning. Picking up the tiny tools of his own design, Leonardo began work again, fastening cogs and wheels that were completely invisible to the naked eye. He was good, and he knew it; it was the reason he was often asked to do these "special orders".  And he had to admit, these were the times his art was at it's highest... It was just a shame it would stay in the shadows forever.

When he looked back up from his work, his back popped loudly in the silence. The cold air was blowing in from the window and he stood up, feeling a little light-headed after all day hunched over a table with a magnifying-glass and a candle. The scent of the city wafted over him and he closed his eyes with a little smile, feeling the cool air blow all over him. And his smile grew larger as he felt hand arms surround his waist.  
- _Buon giorno_ , Ezio... I was expecting you, just not so soon.

\- So soon? It's nearly dusk...

\- Ah...so it is...

The assassin laughed and gently pushed Leonardo out of the way, entering in through the window before walking towards the worktable, his long cloak whispering against his leathers. He took the small egg-shaped weapon in his hand and looked at it from every angle, admiring as ever the pure constructive genius of his talented friend.  
\- Is it finished?  
\- I just need another day to actually install the detonator, for now it's a harmless, beautiful, piece of metal. But if you really want, I can start work again now and you'll have it tomorrow morning. It shouldn't take me really too long.  
Ezio walked back over to the inventor and wrapped him in his arms, a look of concern on his face.  
\- Leo, by the look of you, you haven't slept a lot, nor eaten today either...  
\- You know me so well, Ezio...  
\- You haven't washed either.

Leonardo burst out laughing, his head rocking back onto Ezio's shoulder. He lightly pecked at the tanned skin of his friend, not moving from his grasp. It was so warm in his arms, and his slight trembling had nothing to do with the cold air that was blowing through the open window. It had been so long since they had found time to be even in the same city.  
\- Indeed, I haven't. I have no time for such matters when I work, you know that, _caro_...  
The tender word made Ezio smile and squeeze Leonardo just a little tighter. He was so thin, he could feel his ribcage under his touch without even trying. How many times had he had told his friend to try to remember to eat? But for now, his lips were softly moving along Leonardo's neck, tasting the salt of his sweaty skin.  
\- And have you time for other matters? Matters of a totally physical nature?  
\- Ezio, don't you have anything else to do? You're in Venise for a reason, you really shouldn't be wasting such precious time.  
\- I'm not wasting time.

  
Ezio's smile became even wider and he walked the few paces towards the bed in the corner of the room, never letting go of Leonardo's waist. Of course, the inventor struggled to escape, but it was wholly half-heartedly; he didn't have the slightest intention of getting away so easily.

With a laugh, Ezio pushed him down onto the sheets, already grinding their hips together, no hesitation whasoever in what he was doing. His mouvements were graceful and totally sure of themselves, just like the man himself, and in less time than it took to blink, Ezio had worked off Leonardo's old shirt, his hands running up and down his slim frame. Not a scratch, not a wound on his skin, so smooth compared to  his own rough body. But Leonardo was an inventor, not a killer. There was no reason for him to be in a single fight, after all. Not a single fight other than this kind, anyway, and Ezio moved forward with a grin.

  
It wasn't long before Leonardo was squirming on the bed, his fist in his mouth and his other hand running through Ezio's hair as the assassin bent over him, working at his cock. The heat of the breath on his body made him catch his breath and dig his fingers deeper, feeling Ezio's tongue wrap itself further and further along his shaft. He arched his back and moaned deeply, feeling delicious waves of pleasure run up and down his spine.  
\- E...Ezio... _ancora_...  
Of course, the assassin hadn't come this far to just stop, and his little smile grew wider, all the time his lips and tongue were working fiercely. Leonardo just flung his head back and grabbed the sheets, feeling pressure build up in his groin. It was almost painful to admit that he so needed Ezio, that he so wanted him. They spent weeks, months apart, no word coming from one or the other, both completely immersed in their work, and then one day or night, he would hear a low laugh, or feel a hand run along his back, and he would once again fall into Ezio's arms without a single other coherant thought. The assassin quite simply made him loose his mind, with his roguish good-looks, his feline-like mouvments, and his smile. Leonardo had often wished he could paint his lover, immortalize his beauty on canvas and not just have to settle for another rapid sketch that would end up with all the others, in a box on the shelves.

While Leonardo was thinking and squirming on the sheets, Ezio released him from his mouth and gave one of his smiles, the kind that the inventor had come to love and anticipate so much. Already out of breath, he rose up on his elbows, and looked at Ezio quizzically, seeing him reach out towards the table and grab something off it. Then he recognised the silvery egg he'd been working on for days, and knew immediately what Ezio was thinking. Arching an eyebrow, he didn't even try to move.  
\- I hadn't intended this purpose, just so you're aware...  
\- That's the great thing about my life, I learn to think outside the box...  
Always with that same smile, Ezio leaned forward and spread the inventor's legs further apart; there was a rapid intake of breath, an instant of silence, and then Leonardo's  voice echoed again in the small room as Ezio's fingers pushed the egg slowly into him. The sharp cold of the metal was counterbalanced by a warm tongue once again running up and down his shaft, and it was now obvious that the inventor hadn't been the only one to crave these encounters.

But the thought soon disappeared into the white noise of his mind as he felt fingers pushing even further into him, and he just threw his head back and mumbled incoherant words, his voice straining. He tried to beg Ezio to keep going, to keep pushing further, but all that could come out was a shuddering moan. Of course Ezio knew his friend, inside and out, and knew exactly what those incoherant words meant. And Leonardo's moans were all that Ezio needed to feel the blood run even faster towards his own member, painfully swollen. He'd seen professional whores move with less unabashed erotiscm than his friend, and just seeing Leonardo's face, flushed and panting, was enough to get rid of any control Ezio still had.  
With a low growl, the assassin didn't wait any longer; pinning Leonardo to the bed with one hand, holding his arms down with his superior strength, he twisted his fingers around inside him, grabbing the egg again and pulling it out almost gently. The sounds the inventor made at that moment would have had any straight man down on his knees, and Ezio couldn't contain himself anymore, grabbing Leonardo by the shoulders and pulling him roughly up onto his knees. He sank his teeth into the inventor's shoulder before ramming his cock into his friend as hard as he could manage.

It seemed almost too rough for someone as thin as Leonardo, but that was only an illusion. Ezio knew better than anyone exactly what Leonardo wanted and how much he could take, and was more than willing to give it to him.  
Leonardo was burning up, grasping at the sheets and clutching them hard, as hard as he could feel Ezio move deeper and deeper into him. He ground his hips against Ezio's body, begging him to go faster, harder... Their lovemaking was rarely as erratically rough as this, but they'd not shared a moment for months. And even if both had affairs outside of their own story, they never tried to hide it from each-other and merely waited to be together again.  
Moaning and writhing, the two men kept moving against each-other before Ezio grabbed Leonardo by the shoulders once more; without even stopping his thrusts, he flipped the inventor onto his back, grabbed his arms again and held them high above his head. He just had to come while seeing Leonardo's face, red, glowing and beautiful in front of his eyes, and sped his thrusting up just a little more. He could feel the inventor's legs knot behind his back, inviting him even closer to share the climax, and they rocked together, going to even greater heights than before. And in a high-pitched gasp, Leonardo came, his fingers tightening around Ezios as he felt release course through his body and warmth fill him up from the inside.  And even if Ezio had come, he kept on moving inside the inventor, wanting to make the moment last as much as possible, never taking his eyes off Leonardo's flushed face.

Dawn came all to rapidly, and as the first rays of sunlight fell onto the bed, Ezio was already finishing dressing. He moved as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake the slumbering inventor. Who knew when was the last time Leonardo had slept for even five hours? A small smile crept onto Ezio's face, as he came to the conclusion that he would have to visit Venice a little more often, just for the sake of Leonardo's sleep...  
He silently finished buckling his belt and turned from the bed when a hand snaked out and grabbed his cloak.  
\- Leaving without saying goodbye?  
Turning, Ezio smiled at the sleepiness in his lover's voice and kissed Leonardo's hand sofly on the knuckles.  
\- You were sleeping so well, for once. I didn't want to wake you.  
\- _Idiota_... Be careful today as well, won't you?  
\- Always, caro.  
And with the same grace as ever, Ezio smiled and disappeared out of the window, until the next time they would meet.


End file.
